


Adrinette April 2020

by InkJackets



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April, Adrinette April 2020, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkJackets/pseuds/InkJackets
Summary: A collection of one-shots written for Adrinette April 2020.Specific tags will be in the chapter notes.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 27
Kudos: 96





	1. Hand Touches

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just filling out [these prompts](https://adrinetteapril.tumblr.com/post/611390769428922368/adrinette-april-2020-is-happening-whos-ready-to) on days when inspiration strikes. I hope you enjoy them, and please let me know if you do! I'll also be posting them to [tumblr](https://inkjackets.tumblr.com/tagged/adrinetteapril2020) first if you'd rather read them there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: FLUFF!!, social distancing, covid19

Marinette scrubbed the shelves of the bakery with a sigh. Her parents had decided to use the lockdown as an opportunity to deep clean the bakery and she had been stuck with scrubbing shelves. That is until she was interrupted by a knock.

She squealed and slipped over when she saw a face in the window.

‘Adrien?’ Marinette mouthed, confused and incredulous, as she scrambled to her feet and approached the window. He grinned and gestured at the little window above.

Marinette reached up and unlatched it so they could hear one another.

‘What are you doing here?’ she exclaimed, and Adrien’s laughter drifted through. ‘You shouldn’t be out!’

Adrien waved his hand with dismissal, ‘It’s my daily walk.’

She raised an eyebrow. ‘And your father lets you do that?’

‘I had to see you,’ he said by way of reply as he took a step closer to the window. And Marinette melted into those soft green eyes, but she couldn’t help but be concerned. She knew Adrien struggled with being locked indoors.

She put down her cleaning supplies and placed her hand on the window.

‘Is everything okay, Adrien? Are _you_ okay?’

Adrien bit his lip. ‘I just realised something, is all.’

‘Oh?’ she cocked her head to the side, attentively listening.

‘Being away from school is hard,’ he said, ‘but…’ pink tinged his cheeks as he looked at her with those stunning green eyes that sent sparks up her spine, ‘being away from you is harder.’

Marinette’s eyes widened. Her breath caught in her throat.

Adrien then slowly raised his hand and placed it on the glass, matching it with hers. The heat rose in Marinette’s cheeks as she stared at his hand. Her heart pounded in her chest and tingles shot up her arm despite the barrier between their touch. She raised her eyes to meet his.

‘I love you, Marinette.’

Marinette froze. Adrien’s eyes sparkled and his cheeks were unabashedly rosy. Warmth blossomed within her and burst out as soft laughter.

She touched her forehead to the glass and gazed up at him with her stunning blue eyes.

‘I love you too, Adrien.’

Tears rose in his eyes as he leant his forehead to hers and together they revelled in the closeness of each other, dreaming of the day they could finally hold one-another.


	2. Statue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: aged up, minor angst

Marinette stopped and stared at the statue of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Feelings of bitterness and regret filled her heart as she took in their happy expressions. 

It had been years since she’d last transformed.

Even longer since Hawkmoth’s downfall.

Too long since she’d last spoken to or even seen Chat Noir. The aching hole in her heart caused by his absence had never filled.

Unbidden memories flooded her mind once again. The battle. The fear. The reveals. The _reveals._ Even today she still struggled to believe it had been Gabriel Agreste under that mask. 

Then the pain.

The relief.

The heartbreaking aftermath.

Adrien had fled Paris to live with his aunt, and to be honest? She hadn’t blamed him. There were so many memories in this city they’d grown up in… there were days even Marinette found them hard to face.

She gazed at the statue a heavy moment longer, trying instead to remember the good times they’d had. She soaked in the statue’s smiles and tried to replicate their happiness, before letting it drop from her face and turning to leave. 

That’s when she saw him.

Standing a few metres away, in a small patch of sunlight. With his hands in his pockets and coat fluttering in the breeze, Adrien had only grown more beautiful over the years.

‘You came back,’ she whispered, half to herself, half to him. A smile grew on her face, but it faltered when the pain came back to her.

There was tension in Adrien’s shoulders, and a fear - like prey spotting a predator - shining clear in his eyes.

‘I’m sorry I never called,’ he said quietly, but Marinette could read the unsaid words in his pleading gaze: _Can you forgive me?_

Marinette bit her lip. She didn’t think she could. Not here. Not yet. Yet she couldn’t deny the old feelings of love that rose in her chest.

She brushed her hair behind her ear and stilled her shaking breath. ‘Would you like to grab a coffee?’

A cold wind stole around them as Adrien processed her words. Tears glistened in his eyes. The tension eased in his shoulders. 

‘I’d love to, my lady.’


	3. Aspik and Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: angst with a happy ending, panic attack

Aspik tore across the rooftops and tried his best not to scream.

Hysteria built inside him. Fear clawed up his throat. Memories overflowed his panic-driven mind until he couldn’t take it anymore and he slammed to a stop high on a rooftop. He smashed his fist into a chimney wall, grimacing at the pain; he gritted his teeth as he held down a wail.

He fell to his knees.

He curled in on himself.

Tears leaked through his clenched eyes to patter softly on the ground.

He had thought he was ready. That he could face his past. 

But no.

This had been a terrible idea.

He should just go home. Give this miraculous back.

He slowly raised his head, utterly defeated, but sucked in his breath when he saw her standing there - Marinette, on her balcony, bathed in yellow light; a beacon of hope, staring out into the night.

Aspik took a shuddering breath and raised himself up on shaking limbs. Then, ever so slowly, he made his way over. 

* * *

Marinette leant over the railings and gazed out at Paris sprawled out in front of her. She loved this view, but the sparkling city lights couldn’t quell the disquiet gnawing at her insides.

She was the guardian of the miraculous. The responsible owner. So when Chat had asked for the snake miraculous… had she done the right thing?

A scuff from behind pulled her instantly from her mind.

She spun, heart pounding, as a figure stepped into the light.

‘Viperi- _Adrien?’_ she exclaimed when she took in who it was.

To Marinette’s horror, he was hyperventilating with tears streaming down his cheeks.

‘I can’t, _I can’t-’_ he breathed faster and faster.

‘Adrien!’ She pulled him forwards and forced him to sit down. ‘Breathe with me now, in for five seconds…’ She held his gaze fiercely, not daring to let him go, ‘Out for five, four, three, that’s right. And in…’ She couldn’t help but notice how stunning his eyes were. ‘Nearly there, keep going…’ They looked huge in this mask and sucked her right in. ‘One more time. In for five, four, three…’ 

The tension eased from his shoulders and the tears slowed to a trickle. He averted his eyes, embarrassed by the ordeal, but Marinette pulled him in for a hug and he returned the gesture. They stayed like that a while. Just the two of them. With the stars shining over them.

Eventually though, Marinette had to pull back.

‘What are you doing, running around in this miraculous?’

His gaze flicked to the side. ‘I managed to get a hold of Chat Noir and asked him if he could lend me the snake miraculous for a night.’

Marinette could only feel confusion and despair rise up within her. 

‘I didn’t ask how, Adrien, I asked _why?’_

He looked down. ‘Aspik,’ he said quietly. ‘In this suit I’m Aspik.’

Marinette didn’t say anything.

Aspik swallowed. ‘A while ago Ladybug gave the snake miraculous to me.’ A sad smile rose on his lips. ‘She thought I was the best person for the job. She _trusted_ me.’ His smiled dropped. And, and…’ He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. ‘And I couldn’t do it!’ he cried, emotion welling within him. ‘I _failed_ her!’ he put his head in his hands and grimaced as he held down his sobs.

‘25,913 times, Marinette,’ the tears leaked through his hands. ‘25,913 times I failed Ladybug.’

Marinette stared, aghast and dismayed. She’d had no idea Adrien’s time as Aspik had been this traumatising.

She grabbed his shoulders and forced his head up.

‘Adrien, look at me!’ she said fiercely, and was momentarily stunned by his shining green eyes. ‘It was 25,913 times you _saved_ Ladybug! You understand? If it wasn’t for you she wouldn’t be here today!’

Aspik stared at her a moment. His face was slick with tears, glittering in the lights. He leant his forehead to Marinette’s shoulder and cried softly.

She wrapped her arms around him and they sat there, entwined together.

‘Thank you, Marinette,’ Aspik whispered when his shuddering breaths finally steadied, making Marinette smile sadly. ‘I finally have one memory as Aspik that I like,’ he continued.

Marinette raised her head. An idea had popped into her mind.

‘Ladybug let me be Multimouse once…’ she murmured. Aspik looked at her, not sure where she was going. Marinette looked at Aspik and smiled. ‘What do you say I try ask her to lend me that miraculous again? We could give her and Chat Noir the night off and do a patrol route for them.’ Aspik blinked. Marinette grinned. ‘We need to get you some _actual_ good memories in this suit!’

Aspik’s soft laughter was everything Marinette needed to hear. He lay his head back on her shoulder. ‘That’s a fantastic idea,’ he said softly, smiling.


	4. Hair Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: pure fluff :) 
> 
> (i need to make up for the angst in the last one lmao)

‘You know you’re in love with Marinette, right?’

_‘What?’_

**BANG!** Adrien walked into the glass door.

He waved sheepishly at the staring guests before pulling the door wide, stepping through, and rounding on his kwami.

‘Plagg!’ He glared at the little god, rubbing his head, and then made his way into the gardens. ‘You know I… I’m in love with… with _Ladybug,_ remember?’

He sat on a stone bench and sighed. He didn’t know why that was getting harder to say. He _did_ love Ladybug. She was the light of his life! But, but…

‘But you’ve been staring at Marinette all night,’ Plagg said, interrupting his thoughts. The image of Ladybug in Adrien’s mind shifted into Marinette. He shook his head.

‘That’s because she’s the only person I know at this stupid party.’ He put his head in his hands and watched Plagg pull a piece of cheese from his pocket. ‘I’d much rather be speaking to her than all these supposedly important strangers, but she’s busy helping her parents with the catering, and I don’t want to distract her from her work.’

He stared down at the grass and scuffed the dirt with his shoe. The evening had been a long one, full of blurred faces and bright lights and a steady stream of introductions; with unease and claustrophobia as his constant companions.

Adrien took off his jacket, loosened his tie, and rolled up his sleeves. He leant back and breathed. It was a lovely summer’s evening; the stars glittered above and a cool breeze rippled through his hair. He kicked off his socks and shoes and savoured the feeling of the grass between his toes, revelling in this small freedom with a sharp smile on his lips as he imagined what his father would say if he saw him like this.

‘Adrien?’

A voice pulled him from his peace. He smiled when he saw who it was.

‘Marinette!’ He moved over on the bench to make room for her. She looked lovely in a simple pink dress and Adrien tried to ignore how his heart thumped in his chest. 

Marinette, however, didn’t sit and instead looked him up and down. He shifted uncomfortably under the intensity of her stare.

‘I’ve never seen you like this,’ she said softly, finally sitting down.

Adrien looked down at his dishevelled self. He shrugged. ‘I’m trying a new look.’ He tried to be sarcastic but it came out bitter instead.

‘Are you okay, Adrien?’

He leant forward. ‘I’m just tired,’ he said, rubbing his face, ‘And the grass feels nice.’

Tension rose within him as he felt Marinette’s eyes on him. But then he looked at her in surprise when she suddenly kicked off her shoes and pulled her bun out. She shook her head and ran her hands roughly through her hair until it spilled down her shoulders. She then leant back and exhaled, pressing her toes into the dirt. 

‘You’re right, the grass _does_ feel nice,’ she said and smiled at him. And Adrien forgot how to breathe.

‘You’re beautiful with your hair down,’ he said before he could stop himself. Heat rushed into his cheeks and a blush rose in hers. She shifted closer to him.

‘I’ve never seen you with yours down,’ she said quietly, sending shivers up his spine.

She raised her hand, ‘Can I…?’

He nodded, heart pounding, and her fingers ran through his hair, sending sparks down his spine with each touch. She was so close it was tantalising. Her eyes sparkled with starlight and her lips were softly parted, and he couldn’t take his eyes off her as she worked, turning his model-perfect hair into disarray and making his carefully styled fringe fall into his eyes. 

She lifted her hand from his head and met his eyes, blushing, yet she didn’t move back. And Adrien drowned in those eyes, so dark and alluring. 

His breath shook on his tongue and trembled in his mouth. 

‘Can I kiss you?’ he asked, a mere whisper on the wind.

Marinette’s gaze deepened. She nodded, and then she closed the gap between them.


	5. Alternate Timeline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: minor angst?

Bunnyx watched the trees bow in the wind, the fresh petals of spring clinging tight. They were fitting, she thought, the flowers; renewal being what they signified.

Her gaze drifted to the pair stood beneath the swaying branches, forming a halo to their desperate embrace.

‘I love you,’ Marinette said, tears streaming down her face.

‘I love you too,’ Adrien whispered and kissed her.

Bunnyx gazed back at the budding flowers with a smile full of sadness, hating herself and her terrible burden.

For while this type of love meant nothing to her, it was torture to tear it from others. And she hated how her job asked her to rip this pair apart when it was clear they were meant to be together. She bit her lip. It was clear their love would destroy everything.

‘I’ll find you again.’ Adrien touched his forehead to his lady’s.

‘We’ll find each other.’ Marinette breathed him in deep.

Bunnyx inhaled the flowers and prayed for the opposite; she didn’t know how many times she could do this. Yet she was bound to her duty, bound to it tight like the destruction that was bound to the lovers.

And so, with the blossoms blooming bright bringing promises of another life, she stepped back into her burrow with heavy shoulders. 

‘One day,’ she whispered as the timeline faded from existence, ‘One day, you’ll be together. I promise.’


	6. Scarf Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: minor angst, fluff

Adrien tore through the school, half-dressed in his fencing gear, his blue scarf trailing from his fingers.

He ran down the front steps three at a time, weaving through congregating students, and shot towards the girl he was looking for.

‘Marinette!’ he yelled just as she was about to cross the road.

Marinette spun, eyes wide and mouth parted with surprise, as Adrien came to a stop right in front of her. 

‘Adrien?’ she said as he got his breath back and Adrien couldn’t help but think she looked beautiful with her curious eyes.

‘Is it true?’ he asked, swallowing his breaths, ‘Did _you_ make this for me?’ he held the scarf up.

Marinette’s eyes flicked to the scarf and Adrien’s heart sank as pain flashed in her eyes. ‘Noooo,’ she laughed, trying and failing to hide her panic. ‘It’s from your father, right?’ 

Her happy expression faltered when Adrien didn’t smile back. 

‘Don’t lie to me, Marinette,’ he said quietly.

She bit her lip. ‘You seemed so happy when you thought it was a gift from your father.’ Her voice was as quiet as his.

Adrien’s stomach twisted. He looked at the scarf in his hand. It was so soft and so beautiful, and something bubbled up inside him and came out as bitter laughter.

‘I should’ve known,’ he said, wiping the tears from his eyes. ‘I should’ve _known!’_ His voice rose in anger and his knuckles turned white as he clenched the scarf tight.

‘Adrien…’ Marinette began and hesitantly reached for him.

Heat burned the back of Adrien’s eyes and his fists started to shake. He slowly raised his gaze to meet Marinette’s. 

They were steady and blue and made the world fall away. Relief flooded his veins and forced the tension from his bones. And while sadness welled within him, joy filled him up too. For this girl, _this_ girl, truly loved him.

Adrien stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Marinette, burying his head in her shoulder. He felt her gasp but then quickly relax before holding him back just as tight and resting her head on his.

‘I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,’ she said softly, and Adrien could hear the pain in her voice.

‘Don’t,’ he said, voice slightly muffled. ‘It’s my father who should be apologising.’

Marinette fell silent and stroked his head in reply.

Eventually, Adrien pulled back. ‘I should probably go to fencing,’ he muttered, wiping his red eyes, ‘though I don’t feel like going.’

‘Then don’t,’ Marinette said. Adrien looked up. ‘I only live across the road, stay with me for a bit, I won’t tell.’

Warmth blossomed within Adrien at Marinette’s smile and heat burned the back of his eyes once more. 

‘Thank you, Marinette,’ Adrien whispered.

Marinette gently took his hand and led him across the street, and Adrien stared at this amazing girl he couldn’t believe was in his life. 

_I think I love you,_ he thought, and smiled.


	7. Sacrifices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: minor angst, pining

Marinette hated being in love with Adrien Agreste.

He’d look at her with that smile, green eyes shining bright, and it would take Marinette everything to not melt on the spot.

Because Adrien didn’t love her.

He loved someone else.

She was ‘just a friend’.

And that hurt more than it should.

So Marinette would laugh at his jokes and smile at his words, but she never did more than she had to. Swallowing her love and her endearing affections, she never again went over the top.

For Valentines, she gave simple chocolates - the same as everyone else. His birthday present was store-bought. His Christmas gift, far from home-made.

She learnt to speak to him in full sentences! And while that was nice, she found herself missing the times she’d get flustered.

For she’d smothered her butterflies. Squashed them deep down. Though they struggled and occasionally gave unwanted emotions.

 _One day,_ she’d say, _one day it’ll get easier._

Yet as time swiftly passed, flying by ever faster, trying not to love Adrien only got harder.

She’d turn down his invitations, leave his letters unopened, smile at his affections but dismiss them with laughter.

And Marinette knew it was her imagination, that disappointment in his eyes; it was her own heart breaking, desperate for his love.

Yet she was happy to do it; to sacrifice her happiness to make Adrien happy.

Because Adrien didn’t love her.

He loved someone else.

Marinette trudged into school, head down, emotionless.

‘Is everything okay, girl?’ Alya asked, appearing at her side.

Marinette bit her lip and raised her eyes. She froze when her gaze landed on Adrien who was laughing with Nino at the entrance.

He met her eyes and time stopped. Her breath caught in her throat. Love swelled within her before she could quell it.

Marinette tore her gaze away and ripped the emotion from her chest.

She turned back to Alya, ignoring her crush.

‘Yes,’ she said, smiling.

 _No,_ said her mind.

* * *

Nino frowned as Adrien trailed off.

‘Is everything okay, dude?’

Adrien’s head shot up. His eyes flicked guiltily.

 _Yeah,_ he tried to say, but the word stuck in his throat.

He looked back at Marinette. She was talking with Alya, looking beautiful with that smile. And Adrien’s heart pounded as she walked straight past, the scent of fresh bread and flowers trailing behind her.

‘No,’ he said quietly. ‘I think I’m in love.’


	8. Rejected Heroes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: angst, bad timeline

Marinette watched the riots in the street. 

Stood half in the shadows, hood up, with hands thrust in pockets, the marchers passed her by with barely a glance.

With akuma’s everyday things were bound to get bad. But Marinette had never thought things would turn out like this.

A leaflet fluttered out from the crowd and landed amongst the others littering the ground.

Marinette stared at it a moment. She swiped it, shoved it in her pocket, and slipped into an alley, making her way through the backstreets of Paris until finally, in a secluded spot, she found Adrien.

He lowered his hood and smiled when he saw her, but there was a tightness in his expression.

They embraced each other. Marinette inhaled the steady scent of her partner. 

‘We’ll get through this, my lady,’ Adrien said.

And Marinette squeezed him tight, savouring his positivity before pulling back.

‘How?’ she asked quietly. 

‘By doing what we do best,’ he said, hands on her shoulders, ‘by being the heroes of Paris.’

‘Heroes that nobody wants,’ Marinette muttered. She turned and wiped her tears before Adrien could see them.

It had all started from some internet vlogger who'd somehow gone viral.

It then picked up momentum.

Every speech Ladybug made, someone argued the opposite.

And each video on the Ladyblog only got slandered.

Everything derailed. All their heroic efforts. Crushed beneath the wave of desperation and violence.

And the worst part was, Marinette almost couldn’t blame them. For the people of Paris were tired and terrified. Tired of _being_ terrified. And in their eyes, this was the solution.

Marinette pulled out the crumpled leaflet from her pocket. “HAND OVER THE MIRACULOUS” was emblazoned on it in bolded font.

‘You need to stop picking those up,’ Adrien said quietly.

Marinette knew he meant well, but she scowled anyway. She crushed the leaflet in her fist in an attempt to stop her blood boiling, and then started walking.

Her and Adrien trudged through the backstreets as the sun set between the buildings, casting long rays of orange, and even longer shadows. She missed being able to jump across rooftops with the wind in their hair and the blazing sky lighting their faces. 

Now they had to patrol by skulking on the ground. Drinking in the sun through the small gaps between buildings. 

It was too risky to do otherwise. They’d be chased after and questioned. Demanded they hand over their miraculous to stop all this madness.

Marinette kicked a stone and watched it skitter and bounce off the cobbles. The sudden silence as the stone stilled made her aware she was alone. She turned back and found Adrien in a side alley, staring at something.

‘Adrien?’

He jumped, then ripped down a poster before stomping it into oblivion.

‘It’s nothing,’ he muttered, eyes shifting, ‘let’s keep moving.’

Marinette froze, staring over his shoulder.

Adrien followed her gaze and swore under his breath. ‘I didn’t see that one,’ he said, voice soft and full of pain.

‘DOWN WITH LADYBUG!’ the poster screamed, a black gash through a picture of her alter-ego standing proudly.

Marinette turned numb. 

This was a new one. She’d never seen it before.

Adrien embraced her, holding her tight, shielding her from the terrible sight.

She buried her head in his chest and dug her fingers into his back, only realising she was crying when his hoodie started to grow damp.

‘We’ll get through this,’ Adrien repeated softly into her hair, but Ladybug could hear the panic in his words, ‘We _will,’_ sounding more like he was just convincing himself. ‘We have to.’

She listened to the thumping of his heart in his chest before pulling back and cupping his cheek with her palm, wiping his silent tears with her thumb.

‘I know we will, Chaton,’ she whispered and kissed him on the lips. It tasted of salt and fear and had an edge of desperation to it. ‘As long as we’re together, we can face anything.’


	9. Pastries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: fluff with a bittersweet ending

Marinette had been watching Adrien all day. And though he smiled and laughed like he did every day, she couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. 

She tapped her pencil on the desk and frowned at his head, and jumped when the final school bell went.

Noise erupted around her and Marinette used the chance to slip from her seat and approach him.

‘Hey, Adrien,’ she said.

Adrien turned and smiled and knocked the breath from Marinette’s lungs. Yet still, when she looked closely, the smile didn’t quite reach his eyes.

‘What can I do for you, Marinette?’ Adrien asked, standing up.

‘Are you okay?’ she asked quietly.

Adrien’s smile faltered, but he plastered it back on almost instantly.

‘Yeah I’m fine,’ he said. But Marinette bit her lip at the falseness in his tone. ‘Why do you ask?’

Marinette looked into his eyes; this close she could see they were tinged red. His gaze shifted. 

‘Just had a feeling, is all,’ she said simply.

‘Well I’m fine,’ he repeated. Marinette noted the lack of emotion in his tone.

But she smiled sadly and nodded, not wanting to push him. ‘Okay, well, if there’s anything I can do, let me know.’

She gave a little smile and walked back to her seat, and started to clear up her stuff, feeling Adrien’s eyes on her back. She clenched her books tight.

‘Actually, wait!’

Marinette instantly span at Adrien’s cry. Her eyes widened in surprise; his gaze was almost desperate.

‘Do you know how to make mille-feuilles?’

Marinette blinked. She hadn’t expected that.

‘I’m not the best,’ she admitted, ‘but yeah I know how to make them.’

‘Could you teach me?’

Marinette’s heart stopped at Adrien’s pleading green eyes and her breath caught in her throat.

She smiled.

Before long, her and Adrien were stood in the kitchen of the Dupain-Cheng bakery, aprons on and ingredients laid out.

‘You sure you want to do this from scratch?’ Marinette asked, hands on hips. ‘We have puff pastry in the fridge.’

But Adrien was adamant. ‘I want to do everything myself.’

Marinette nodded. ‘Right then!’ she tore open a bag of flour and threw a handful on the counter. ‘Let’s get started!’

Adrien grinned.

They made the pastry first. And then the cream and the icing. And while those cooled in the fridge, they popped out to buy strawberries.

Warmth blossomed within Marinette as they walked back together. The light had returned to Adrien’s eyes and life was back in his being. 

She taught Adrien how to roll out the pastry and place it on a tray, then she opened the oven door so he could slide it in.

Adrien then stared at the pastry through the glass door, bent over with hands on knees, while Marinette did a quick clean.

After a few minutes, she simply raised an eyebrow and laughed to herself at his unmoving position. But after a few minutes more she went over and joined him.

They both stood there a second, bent over and watching the pastry in silence.

‘You know, they won’t change for another twenty minutes,’ Marinette told him in a stage whisper. 

Adrien chuckled and drew himself straight. ‘I know, but it’s cool.’ He rubbed the back of his neck and Marinette’s heart pounded at the sight of his flushed cheeks. No doubt from the heat of the oven.

She turned her head to the side as her own cheeks caught fire.

‘Why mille-feuilles?’ she then asked him.

Adrien’s eyes darted to her’s and widened slightly with panic. ‘What?’

She met his gaze and held it. ‘Why did you want to make mille-feuilles?’ she asked again, ‘Any reason in particular?’

‘Uh, yeah actually.’ He swallowed and let his gaze drift to the side. ‘They were my mum’s favourite.’

‘Oh.’ Marinette’s gaze softened. The silence swelled between them. ‘Then we’d best make them beautiful.’

Adrien smiled.

Once the pastry was out the oven and cut up, Marinette taught him how to put it all together.

She laughed to herself at Adrien’s concentrated face as he piped the cream and ever so carefully placed the strawberries in it; his hands practically shaking when he placed the last layer of pastry on top.

When they were done they each had a display of handmade mille-feuilles laid out on a plate.

Marinette held back a grin as she watched Adrien gaze at his creations. They were a little wonky and some were a bit flat… but they were _his._ And clearly, he was incredibly proud of that fact.

He turned to her, green eyes sparkling, and she gasped as he threw his arms around her.

‘Thank you, Marinette,’ he whispered in her hair.

She squeezed him back and blushed. ‘Anytime.’

* * *

Adrien held his carefully packaged mille-feuilles like delicate treasure all the way home, a constant smile on his face.

As soon as he got back, he ignored Nathalie’s concerns about where he had been, and made his way to the back door.

He took a deep breath of the fresh afternoon air. It was a beautiful spring day and the rose bushes were in full bloom. He headed down to the little alcove.

‘Hey mum,’ he said, laying the plate of pastries on the little seat next to the statue. His smile was still on his face yet a lump rose in his throat as he ran his fingers over the rough stone of her hair.

‘Happy Birthday.’


	10. Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: heavy angst, hurt/comfort

It was raining the day Gabriel Agreste was convicted.

Adrien walked for hours, painfully numb, as the judge’s words bore through his mind.

Manslaughter. Terrorism. Cruelty to a child.

His body shuddered and came to a stop, unable to move anymore.

Manslaughter. Terrorism. Cruelty to a _child._

He looked down at a puddle and stared at his reflection.

Manslaughter. Terrorism. Cruelty tohim.

Cruelty to _him._

Cruelty to his own son, Adrien Agreste.

Adrien stamped in the puddle, water splashing up his leg.

He kept moving.

The rain poured down in sheets; cruel and relentless. It dripped down his hair, slid down his neck, and ran down his body, soaking him to the bone. And the noise, the _noise,_ the noise was incredible. Thundering and roaring; so blissfully mind-numbing.

That is until harsh footsteps splattered before him.

They stopped.

Adrien, so slowly, rose his eyes to meet blue.

‘I’ve been looking for you,’ Marinette whispered.

Adrien didn’t say anything. _Couldn’t_ say anything. Didn’t trust himself to speak.

Marinette stepped closer.

‘Adrien…’ she reached for him. He turned his head away.

For a moment there was only silence; the steady pounding of rain.

Then she ran, Adrien gasped, and she embraced him. Holding him so tight he stopped breathing for a second. Warmth blossomed from the points where her skin touched his, and it seeped further into him, raising unwanted emotions he wanted to keep buried forever.

His breathing shuddered and diaphragm jumped and heat burned the back of his eyes, and he clenched his jaw to hold down his cries. But with Marinette there, they slowly leaked out.

He grimaced, held her tight, and then when she squeezed back, they burst out. Wracking sobs that shook his core, wails that rang out. Grief-stricken tears, and pain that bled through his body; unceasing; unmerciful; destroying the numbness. And Adrien cried for a life lost, for what should have been, for the joy and happiness being swept away by the rain.

All the while Marinette held him steady, an unmoving presence he could rely on. And through all his grief, Adrien tried to tell her he was grateful, that without her he’d probably be lost forever.

But when he tried to speak, she told him to be quiet. To not say anything. Because he didn’t have to.

And as Marinette’s love wrapped around him like his father’s never had, a fresh wave of tears poured forth; he loved her.

Adrien buried his head in Marinette’s hair, she dug her fingers into his back and gripped him tight. And they stayed like that for an age; holding one another in their love for each other.

Standing entwined in the rain.


	11. Outfit Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: fluff, post reveal

Adrien stared, slack-jawed, as Marinette walked into the classroom.

To be fair, he wasn’t the only one; the whole class sat in shocked silence, eyes trained on her, as she slid into her seat and pulled out her textbook as if nothing was different.

‘Marinette!’ Alya exclaimed, the first to get her voice back. ‘It’s _Ladybug_ Appreciation Day, not Chat Noir!’

Marinette looked down at herself, at her black skirt and black top with its bright green paw-print, before scanning the room and eyeing the sea of red around her.

‘I must have missed the memo,’ she said coolly.

Adrien burst out laughing. The stares turned to him.

‘Something funny, Agreste?’ Marinette asked, cocking an eyebrow and crossing her arms against her chest. But the cat ears on her head entirely ruined the threatening look she was going for.

‘You look a- _miaow_ -zing.’ He winked. His heart warmed at the bashful smile that rose on her lips, but he noted the lack of pink on her cheeks. He could do better.

‘I’d say you’re not so bad yourself,’ Marinette started, ‘but…’ she eyed the headband he was wearing, attached to which were a pair of bouncing antennae. She raised an eyebrow.

Adrien beamed. ‘You like them?’

She snorted. ‘Ladybug should take a leaf from your book.’

Adrien’s grin widened. But alas, he couldn’t grace Marinette with his ribbing reply for Madame Bustier chose that moment to walk into the room.

However, he made up for it by sneaking up on Marinette at her locker later that day.

‘Hey.’ He kept his face cool but laughed inside at how high she jumped.

‘Every time,’ Marinette muttered under her breath, annoyed at herself.

Adrien leaned into her space. ‘I see someone has it bad for a certain black cat.’ He twirled the green ribbon in her hair between his fingers.

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about,’ Marinette said airily.

‘No?’ He grinned and leaned so close his antennae tangled in her cat ears. Marinette pushed him back with two fingers and rolled her eyes, failing to hide the smile on her lips.

‘Seriously though,’ Adrien said, lowering his voice, ‘why didn’t you dress up as Ladybug?’

Marinette’s eyes flicked to see if anyone was listening. ‘I can’t dress up as myself,’ she then hissed. ‘It’s embarrassing!’

Adrien laughed. ‘So you dress up as me instead?’

His grin widened as Marinette stammered out an excuse and averted her gaze. _There_ was that blush he’d been trying to get all day. And his heart swelled at the sight of her. The dusting of pink on her cheeks, the green ribbons against her dark hair, the little freckles on her nose that he could count he was so close. And her shining pink lips which were still moving frantically as they tried to come up with excuses.

He shut her up with a kiss.

Marinette gasped, and then melted into his embrace.

‘I love you, m’lady,’ Adrien whispered as he pulled back, falling deep into those stunning blue eyes. ‘Almost as much as your outfit.’

Marinette snorted. ‘You ruined it, Chaton. You ruined the moment just like those antennae ruin your outfit.’ She flicked them and smirked. And heat flared in Adrien’s cheeks as she grabbed his collar and pulled him close.

‘Now kiss me again.’


	12. Kwami Visits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: fluff, identity reveal, adrien has too many feels :')

‘AHEM!’ Plagg announced himself.

‘Jesus Christ, not again,’ Marinette muttered into her sketchbook.

‘YOUR EYES ARE AS BLUE AS A SUMMER’S SKY-’

Marinette thumped her head on the table.

‘YOUR HAIR AS DARK AS NIGHT.’

She groaned.

‘I WILL LOVE YOU THROUGHOUT ALL TIME, IF YOU’LL LET ME BE YOUR KNIGHT!’

Marinette shot upright. ‘You can’t rhyme “night” with “knight”!’ she exclaimed. ‘That’s cheating, surely!’

‘Don’t ask me,’ Plagg drawled, ‘I’m just the messenger.’

Marinette rocked back on her chair and snorted. ‘We’ve been in lockdown like, two weeks, and this is what, the fifth poem?’ She thumped the chair back on the floor and ran her hands through her hair. ‘When will he let up?’

Plagg grinned and shrugged. ‘My charge isn’t really the giving up type.’

Tikki appeared over her shoulder. ‘And he really shouldn’t be using you like this!’

‘Yeah, how much cheese is he paying you?’ Marinette grinned.

‘Ooh!’ Plagg twirled in the air with excitement. ‘He’s got me an aged camembert stuffed with rosemary and garlic!’ He then sprawled out on Marinette’s sketchbook, drooling.

Marinette yelped and shoved him out the way before he could ruin anything. Then she sat back and tapped the desk with her pencil. She thought about Chat Noir. And then about Adrien. 

And then the two of them combined.

It had been a shock to say the least when she had learnt who he was; stumbling across the secret entirely by accident. She had almost been grateful when the lockdown had been announced. For she wouldn’t have to stare at his head every day, panicking about what to do and say.

But then she’d near fainted when her friends said they wanted to call. Her, Alya, Nino, and Adrien; daily, she saw their faces, though it was _him_ she couldn’t keep her eyes off of. But honestly? The more she watched him, the more it made sense. He wasn’t as loud and obnoxious as his alter-ego, but his eyes had that shine, and his grin was the same, and that way he would laugh… though his puns were still lame.

Either way, it was impossible to deny they were one and the same, just like she couldn’t deny that she loved him. Both sides of him.

Marinette exhaled and spun in her chair as feelings rose in her chest. She leant back and gazed at the ceiling.

‘So?’ Plagg appeared in front of her eyes. ‘Are you going to let him be your knight or what? I have cheese waiting for me!’

Marinette snorted and sat up.

‘Hey Tikki,’ she then said, ‘about our identities-’

‘You’re the guardian of the miraculous, Marinette,’ Tikki spoke quickly and quietly, ‘not Master Fu. You do what you feel is right.’

Marinette’s heart warmed at the trust in her kwami’s eyes. But then her grin turned wicked as she grabbed a sheet of paper.

She started to write.

* * *

‘How’d it go?’ Adrien asked, a jagged grin on his face, lounging at his desk, as his kwami flew in.

‘Ummm,’ Plagg’s eyes flicked to the side. 

Adrien’s smile faltered when another being flew in.

‘Tikki?’ He stood up.

‘Hello, Adrien!’ She smiled, but her eyes were unnervingly wide for it to be entirely sincere.

‘Uh, hullo,’ he replied, hesitant.

‘I have something for you, from Ladybug.’ She held out a folded sheet of paper and Adrien looked at it a moment before slowly taking it from her.

He stared at it, reluctant, before raising his eye’s to the kwami’s. They stared back, wide-eyed and expectant.

Adrien swallowed. He opened the letter.

_My Dearest Chat Noir,_

_Oh, who would have guessed,_

_that under that catsuit,_

_is Adrien Agr-_

Adrien’s head shot up. _‘SHE KNOWS WHO I AM?’_

The kwami both nodded. 

Adrien’s heart pounded in his chest. His breathing grew rapid. ‘Okay, okay,’ he walked round in circles, attempting to cease his shaking.

He took a deep inhale, and turned back to the letter.

_-is Adrien Agreste._

_Yes, I’ve known for a while,_

_(three weeks and a day)_

_And I think it’s about time,_

_that I finally say…_

_You’ve got parts of me down;_

_my black hair and blue eyes._

_But look deeper than that._

_You’ll find a familiar guise._

_Sewing, and art too,_

_are big parts of my life._

_And I’m constantly getting_

_into trouble and strife._

_So can you guess who I am?_

_This girl you so claim to love?_

_I’ll give one more clue:_

_I sit behind you in class._

Adrien froze.

_I sit behind you in class._

He brought the sheet close to his eyes.

_I sit behind you in class._

Adrien’s head flicked from the sheet to the kwami and back again.

‘But-but-’

The kwami both grinned. 

It sank in.

_‘MARINETTE?’_ Adrien yelped, throwing the paper in panic. _‘Marinette_ Marinette? _Dupain-Cheng_ , Marinette?’

Tikki laughed. ‘The one and only!’ 

Adrien stood still in disbelief, trying to merge the two together. Ladybug’s confident smirk, and Marinette’s cute grin. Those matching blue eyes. The freckles on her cheeks. The way she looked at him with the utmost trust and respect… 

It clicked; the two came together with a slam to his chest. 

Warmth rose within Adrien and heat burned the back of his eyes as he pulled out his lucky charm and, barely breathing, gazed at it.

The warmth bubbled over; he started to cry.

‘Kid!’ Plagg exclaimed, suddenly worried.

But Adrien threw his head back and laughed; relief flooding through him; love overwhelming him.

For Ladybug was _Marinette_ and that- that…

He burst into tears.

That was everything.

Adrien sank to the floor, engulfed in his emotions. And the kwami darted towards him, not knowing how to respond to his reaction. For _of course_ she was Marinette. How could he have been so blind?

And so Adrien cried, full of happiness, as the kwami flitted around him. 

While Marinette breathed and leaned over her balcony, smiling.

Both revelling in the knowledge that they loved one another. 

And that one day, soon, they would be together.


	13. Naps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: simple fluff :)

Marinette poked Adrien with her pencil.

‘Wazzah?’ he jerked awake, blinking rapidly.

Marinette snorted. ‘You said you’d help me with my designs!’ she then exclaimed. ‘You can’t do that if you’re sleeping.’

Adrien leant back on her desk, slumping in his chair.

‘‘pologies,’ he mumbled, hand smushing his cheek, ‘‘m just real tired.’ To prove his point he gave a big yawn.

Her heart softened. ‘What’d your father get you doing this time?’

He shook his head. ‘Wasn’t him. It was the photoshoot, it ran way overtime yesterday, which pushed back Chinese, which pushed back piano, which pushed back homework…’ He waved his free hand. ‘You get the picture.’

‘So it’s completely your father’s fault then,’ Marinette muttered under her breath.

‘What?’

‘Nothing.’

Adrien gave her a bleary blink. ‘Mmkay.’ His eyes closed again.

A small smile rose on Marinette’s lips as she gazed at him; his hair uncharacteristically dishevelled, cheek smushed against his hand, drool in the corner of his mouth. And her heart both warmed and broke as she took in this side to him she’d never seen before. Once again realising how much of himself he hid when out in public, yet was willing to reveal to her.

She put down her pencil.

‘Come on,’ she said, getting to her feet. ‘Let’s go watch a movie or something.’

Adrien shook himself awake at her words. ‘No!’ He slammed his fist on the table and forced his eyes wide. ‘I said I’d help you and I will! Gimme that sketchbook.’ He pulled the sketchpad over and Marinette’s heart fluttered as he looked over her designs. ‘I want to be a good boyfriend,’ he then muttered.

Marinette’s breath caught in her throat. She still wasn’t used to that word; every time he said it, it rose butterflies in her stomach.

And so she blushed as he sat there, determined to help her, and her heart swelled at the sight of him wanting to do right by her.

She put her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her, questioning. And Marinette melted into those loving green eyes as she tingled all over.

‘My designs can wait another day,’ she said quietly. ‘You need to rest.’

Adrien looked reluctantly back at her sketchbook, but when she tugged at his hand, he complied, allowing her to lead him down the stairs and onto the sofa.

Marinette put on a chill movie and Adrien curled up beside her; she bit back a smile as he snuggled right into her. 

Soft rain pattered at the window and chatter from the bakery drifted up from below, and she stroked his head, twirling his hair between her fingers, as his breathing slowly evened. 

And with the gentle lull of the television, Marinette found her own eyelids start to flutter. She sank into the pillows, wrapping herself around Adrien; skin tingling at his warmth that bled into her; melting into the gentle rise and fall of his chest; soaking in the simple peace that came with his closeness. 

Her hand stilled on his head and lay resting in his hair as her unconscious flickered in and out of blackness.

It took her by surprise then, when his voice pierced the peace.

‘I love you, Marinette,’ Adrien said, soft and quiet and heavy with sleep. And those words wrapped around her, encompassing Marinette in a cocoon of warmth that swelled her emotions and stirred in her chest; overcome with affection as she took in this boy who had allowed her into his life.

‘I love you too,’ she whispered. 

She tightened her arms around him and he sank into her embrace, and they let sleep wash over the both of them as they lay entwined together on the couch.


	14. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: post reveal, aged up, fluff :)

Adrien thrummed with nerves and excitement as he gazed out at the drowning city; heart pounding like the rain on the window.

His student’s papers he was supposed to be grading lay scattered on the table, but he couldn’t sit still. Instead, he bounced on his heels; wrung his hands; took deep breaths to calm his butterflies. 

But his heart still skipped when he heard a key in the door.

‘Ugh,’ Marinette said as she stepped into the house. And Adrien instantly relaxed as he took in the sight of her: hair frizzy with damp, cheeks flushed with cold, blue eyes shining bright and beautiful. 

He smiled. ‘How was work?’

‘Chaotic.’ She gave an exasperated sigh as she dumped her stuff on the couch. ‘Jules ordered the wrong fabric and Claire mixed up the dates for this event.’ She pulled her bun out and ran her hands through her hair, removing the stiffness from her head as it spilled down her shoulders - a sight Adrien would never get bored of. She smiled at him. His breath caught in his throat. ‘But I don’t want to talk about it.’

She walked over and pecked him on the lips, but when she made to pull back, Adrien brought her back in, his hand on the small of her back, and kissed her deeply.

Marinette was blushing when they eventually broke apart, and Adrien bit back a grin; even after all these years, it was so easy to turn those cheeks pink.

‘I love you,’ he said, the words spilling from his mouth. The smile that rose on her face made his own cheeks flush. 

‘I love you too,’ she said quietly and kissed him again. They held the moment; love and warmth and solidarity flowing between them. And when they broke apart, he fell deep into those stunning blue eyes.

Adrien wove his fingers through her’s.

‘It’s a beautiful evening. Come walk with me.’

‘Now?’ she asked, raising an eyebrow. ‘It’s pouring.’

Warmth bled through Adrien; he smiled. ‘Exactly.’

Marinette laughed and then linked her arm through his. ‘Okay,’ she whispered, sending shivers down his spine. And together, they stepped out into the night.

Paris was beautiful in the rain. Soft yellow light spilled from houses and the colourful city lights glittered off the tarmac. And though water splashed up their legs, and dripped down their shoulders, and passers rushed by them, desperate to be home warm and dry, Marinette and Adrien walked content under their umbrella, simply happy to be with one another.

Marinette gazed up at Adrien and ran her fingers through his hair, shooting tingles through his body with each touch.

‘How is it still so perfect?’ she said, laughter in her tone. 

‘Once a model, always a model,’ he gave a jagged grin. 

Marinette snorted, but then gave a soft ‘Oh’ when she realised where he had taken them.

An amused smile rose on her lips as they both gazed at Collège Dupont.

‘This takes me back,’ she murmured.

And they both stood in silence a moment, letting the rain and memories wash over them.

‘Remember when I gave you my umbrella?’ Adrien eventually asked.

‘How could I forget,’ she said softly. And Adrien’s heart swelled when her eyes turned to him, with her tender lips parted and her cheeks dusted pink. ‘That was the moment I fell for you.’

Adrien turned to face her. He brushed her hair behind her ears and let his fingers trail down to her shoulder.

‘Good thing we ended up together,’ he said quietly, ‘otherwise, I don’t think I would’ve ever gotten it back.’

Silence.

Marinette squeaked. She turned red. ‘I forgot!’ she exclaimed. ‘School was so busy and I was designing all that stuff and time went so fast and thenitjustgotawkwardand-’

Adrien burst into laughter; loud, and full, and oh so reminiscent of that first laugh he’d shared with her all those years ago.

Marinette pouted, then blushed, and playfully shoved him out into the rain before laughing along with him, sharing in the memory.

And warmth swelled within Adrien as he gazed at Marinette framed by the umbrella and the dark city lights, raising a lump in his throat as rain dripped down his cheeks; wonder and emotion overcoming him. 

Adrien swallowed. He prepared himself to say the words he’d been practicing for weeks.

‘Marinette,’ he began quietly, his heart skipping a beat as her smile widened. ‘Giving you that umbrella… it changed my life forever. And I know our lives haven’t been the easiest, but I can always count on you to make a good memory with me.’ His heart hammered in his chest as he took her hand in his. ‘We’ve made so many together…’ his voice quietened, ‘and I only want to make more.’

He knelt on one knee. 

He pulled out a ring.

‘I love you, Marinette, more than anything.’

Her hand flew to her mouth and tears glistened in her eyes. 

‘Will you marry me?’ His voice was soft, heart in his mouth. 

Her tears spilled over, glistening on her cheeks.

She nodded. ‘Yes,’ her voice a mere whisper on the wind. ‘Yes, yes!’ her voice growing louder. ‘Yes, yes!’ The umbrella went clattering to the floor as she pulled him to his feet; Adrien’s own tears spilling over as she pulled him close and kissed him. Both shook with elation, trembled with passion; and he held her tight against the terrible weather and she wrapped her warmth around him. Both melting into each other as the rain cascaded down them together.

They entwined ever deeper.

Now, together as one.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my last prompt fill for adrinette april 2020
> 
> let me know if you enjoyed them!
> 
> and i'd super appreciate it if you gave your favs a little like/reblog over on [tumblr](https://inkjackets.tumblr.com/tagged/adrinetteapril2020) :D


End file.
